vampires werewolves and demons OH MY GHOST
by OliviaCottam
Summary: Skyler Rose Hathaway was an ordinary girl from Taylor. there is a serial killer is on the lose in Taylor but this isn't a ordinary serial killer Skyler Emma and Ashley may be his next victims.With the help of her friends and Chase the police officer Ashley and Emma can they catch the killer and save the day? or will the full moon have different ideas.
1. Chapter 1 & 2

CHAPTER 1

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"Skyler GET UP!" mom yelled from her bedroom.

I wake up to a cat on my face, ugh I hate this stupid animal. Mom really likes cat so that why we have this stupid feline that coughs up hairballs so gross. I push the cat off my face and onto the floor where it belongs. I drag myself out of my comfortable (twin or queen) sized bed full of throw pillows and walk over to my bathroom and switch the light on in my bathroom there's a long counter full of hair and makeup supplies and my nail polishes at the end of my counter there's your normal white toilet across from my counter on the other side of my bathroom is my bath tub with a shower over the bathtub again white, I turn on the hot water than I get into the nice hot shower. After my shower I step onto my fluffy purple mat and wrap myself in a soft fluffy purple towel. I walk out of my bathroom and over to my closet full of band posters I pull out a black V-neck and a pair of blue wash jeans that are pre-ripped I threw a light pink fashion scarf around my neck. I'm not into fashion I just decided to look nice for my first day of school that's all. I go back into my backroom and I start to put my eyeliner and mascara on my hazel eyes, and some Revlon lip gloss on my lips.

"makeup…check" I say out loud to myself reaching over to grab my hair brush to brush my wet light brown hair. When I was done brushing my hair I grabbed my backpack and phone with earbuds attached and headed down stairs.

"Sky you can't sleep in anymore summer is over" mom said while handing me a plate with eggs and bacon and a cup of hot tea, she's tried to get me to drink coffee but I dislike the stuff.

"I know I just couldn't sleep last night" I was looking at my plate full of food.

"more nightmare? "she asks "I thought they went away"

"they did go away but they came back" I sighed "I wish they would go away and never come back"

Macy is my adoptive mother because when I was little my father took off so I don't remember him and it doesn't matter and I don't care. My birth mom killed herself for some odd reason, I think it's because my dad left her but I don't care. They didn't want me and I don't want them either. Macy has been my mother for a long time since I was little she's raised and she's cared for me since I was little. I call her mom because that's what she is to me she's my mom, and I'm comfortable calling her mom. Most kids would call her by her first name…but I'm **NOT** most kids I'm different. I don't look like my mom she's got blonde hair that almost looks white and she's blue eyes as blue as the sky and she's got the prettiest smile a smile that could light up the sky. Moms in her early thirties but she looks like she my sister. She's very beautiful, people say I'm also beautiful. I'm only 16 but turning 17 in May.

"Sky let's get you to school you don't want to be late on your first day of school do you?" she's already standing up ready to get me out of the house.

"I guess not but I don't really like school" I answer putting my empty plate and mug in the sink.

"I know you don't" she chuckles.

We climb into our big black 4X4 ram pickup truck and pull out of the gravel driveway and head down the street to my school. the school day hasn't even started and I'm already thinking about dropping out. I turn my music on and put my earbuds in my ears. My second year at Spencer High school in the town of Taylor Oregon. Taylor is surrounded by vast forests and lakes and towering mountains. I'm _Skyler_ _Rose_ _Hathaway_ by the way. I'm not really a people person I'm the 'lone wolf' type.

"Sky are you going to have a good day?" she asks voice serious "I don't want a call from the school telling me you got into a fight and that your suspended for a month."

"that only happened three times and I didn't start two of those fights" I say "it was Sam-."

"that won't happen will it?" she interrupts and her voice is dead serious. I roll my eyes and climb out of the truck. When I get to the school's double doors I'm greeted my Ashley my best friend, Ashley stands 5'5 compared to my 5'4 so I feel a little short next to her. She was wearing some shorts and a crop top. She's a rich popular girl who everyone loves, which makes me wonder why we are friends. Ashley has hazel eyes and wavy brown hair and she's thin and has perfectly tanned legs.

"Sky!" she hands me my class schedule. "we have the same classes."

"How do you know my class schedule?" I ask spuriously staring her up and down.

"when your popular you well…" she trails off.

"Fine don't tell me" I glare at her. But she shrugs it off.

I follow her upstairs to our first class which is chemistry, ugh I don't like chemistry it's not my thing.

"I am your new teacher" she is writing her name on the white board _in very sloppy handwriting_ I can't even read "I will not allow playing around if you want to play around you can go bath to elementary school" she's looking right at me when she says that.

She's tall and has cold dead blue eyes and her hair is in a messy bun, which isn't very attractive.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I stand up and walk to the class room door, I need to get away from this teacher every instinct in my body is screaming run away run far away, and the bathroom is as far as I can go without ditching school. If anyone asks why I didn't come back to class, I will say I didn't feel good and I think I might be a little sick.

"Is it an emergency?" she asks raising and eyebrow at me.

Well duh if it wasn't I wouldn't be asking, does she think I'm 5 and want to meet my friend in the bathroom or something? As soon as I leave the class room and start down the hall to the stairs I hear running but when I turn around I see no one there, once I get to the top of the stairs I hear giggling of a little boy. Then I felt a sharp pain in my head and in my side. I must have been pushed down the stairs or something, but before I could get up I'm in total darkness I must have passed out. I hear soft beeping and I open one eye but close it quickly because a light is so bright. I hear soft talking in the room. so I open my eyes shield my eyes with my hand.

"Sky your awake" my mom's rushing over to the side of my bed. "are you ok?"

"I have a splitting headache" I put my hand to my forehead "how did I get here?"

"You don't remember how you got here" her voice has gone worried.

I don't like hospitals they are full of death and I can feel it. Then 20 seconds later two police officers walk into my hospital room. I don't like police either. One was in his late forties and the other officer was in his early twenties, the older police officer had gray hair and gray eyes he was shorter the younger officer so I would say he stands around 5'9, the younger officer had beautiful kind brown eyes and brown hair and he looks strong and he looks around 6'1.

"Skyler I am officer Richards I need to ask you some questions" the older officer was walking towards my bed. I sat myself up so we weren't at odd angles, I just sat there looking at him. "Skyler do you know where you are?"

"yeah I'm a flipping hospital" I snap at him. Then he steps away from my bed and he and my mom go into the hall outside my room to talk about something. Leaving me alone with the cuter younger officer, strangely I feel safe around him and I don't even know him.

"Skyler you were found in the woods" he says slowly "Do you know how you got there?" my eyebrows shoot up.

"I wasn't in the woods I was at school" I try not to sound freaked.

"what do you last remember?" he walks to the chair by my bed and stands behind it.

I remember someone or _something_ running and laughing but if I say that well…I'm sure you can imagine, I got a one-way ticket to the Loony bin.

"I asked my teacher if I could use the bathroom"

"Can I call you Sky instead of Skyler?" he's taking a seat in the chair next to my bed.

"Sure" why on earth would he ask me that question? We may never know the answer to that question.

"OK great" he smiles at me "Did you see anyone unusual."

Well duh the school year just started so well there are new faces. Where does he think I was?

"Yeah the school year just started" I say tapping my head like he should have known that.

"Oh…" his eyebrows shoot up, and he just sits there for a minuet with a blank face. "great way to start the school year" he chuckles.

"It's not funny" I snap my head the other direction to hide my crimson face.

"Your right" he stops chuckling and I turn my head back his direction, "How you think you got to the woods?"

"I've got some ideas" I smirk.

CHAPTER 2

I was about to open when the Doctor and my mom and the other officer walk back in. My doctor has gray hair and blue eyes with glasses on them and he gives me a crooked smile.

"OK kiddo it is time you get some rest" He's about to put something in my IV

"I don't want to be here alone" I say quickly. he stops and gives me a worried look and looks over to my mom.

"Sky I'll stay with you" she walks over to the hair next to my bed, kicking the younger officer out.

"you have paper?" he turns to my mom. She reached into her blue was jeans and pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to him. He pulls a pen out of uniform shirt. The writes something down and hands the paper to me.

"It's my number if you remember anything" he smiles at me. I look down at the paper with his number and under his number it says: Chase.

"your names Chase?" I say looking up.

"yup" he winks at me closing the door behind him.

Then I full into darkness, the doctor must have put that liquid in my IV because now I'm in complete darkness. I wake up to a loud CRASH! But couldn't move but I'm still in compete darkness, I hear laughing from the darkness and I feel a sharp in my back I try to move but I still can't I must be tired down to something I feel a sharp pain in my hand I want to scream but I can't nothing is coming out. SKYLER! SKYLER! SKYLER! I open my eyes and see my mom and Chase standing around my bed.

"Skyler" my mom lets out a sigh, she lays her head down on my bed. Chase looks like say a ghost. He must have been holding me down so that's why I couldn't move. I let out a sigh.

"Mom please get out of here" my voice shaky. I don't like hospitals I HATE them a lot.

"Chase?" my mom looks up at him with tears in her eyes. "can you get them to release her early?" he nods then walks out of the room. once he's gone my mom looks at me.

"Skyler are you ok? What was your dream about?" her voice is sad, so sad that it makes me want to cry. But I don't cry. I don't remember the last time I cried must have been years, I know my mom's cried because she's been in a lot of good relationships and they ended pretty badly I'm the one to protect her from them it's become my job, to protect her from the assholes who want her as a stupid _toy._

"I was in utter darkness and I heard laughing and I was tied down and someone was…hurting me" I shudder it was a bad dream but not my worst.

My mom was about to say something but Chase walks back in with my clothes and a smile on his face. I wonder what he's happy about. And a nurse walks in behind him. She goes straight to work and starts taking all the IVs out of my arms and helps me out of the bed and to the bathroom so I can change. I'm in there for a couple minuets I want to get out of here as soon as possible. We walk out of the room and to the parking lot. Once we are in the parking lot I feel eyes on my back I turn around but see no one. I try to shrug it off but I hear a little giggle in my ear this time it's a girl. And I scream.

"SKYLER!" my mom and Chase scream at the same time. "WHATS WRONG!?"

"Let's just get out of here" I start walking fast to our black truck.

"Skyler you're going with Chase I have to go to work and Chase is off to day and I think its best if an officer looks after you while I'm at work." She says pointing to chase who's standing there smiling. I feel like she's ditching me, we are always together no matter what. She walks to me and kisses my forehead and walks to her truck and gets in and drives off. I cross my arms and scrunch my face and turn on my heels towards Chase who has not wiped the smile off his face. We walk over to a rusty old pickup truck. And climb into the passenger's side not getting buckled. Chase is getting buckled and starts the car we sit there for a couple of seconds I thinks he's waiting for to get buckled but knowing I'm not going to do he shakes his head and we pull out on the street. We drive straight to my house but my house is on the other side of town so it would take a while to get there. The whole time the truck is bone chilling cold I think my lips are going to turn blue.

"Sky are you cold?" he turns the hot air on full blast. But it's not working in still so cold but bone shilling cold. "what was your nightmare about?" I tell him about my nightmare and how I felt and he seems pretty freaked. "Kid you have got some scary dreams"

"I know I wish they would go away for good" I look out my window.

"You've had theses nightmares before?" he's very curious and a little worried. "you said had some ideas about how you got to the woods what are your ideas?"

"Yeah they stopped for a while but they are starting again" I let out a sigh. "are you a see it to believe it kind of person?"

"I guess so… what are you getting at?" we stop at a red light. In the car next to us a little boy is staring at me with a smile.

"Well I don't think I got there alone" looking away from the kid "I think something… unexplainable took me there"

"something unexplainable?" he looks at me with worry in his beautiful brown eyes.

"yeah something…. supernatural" I whisper I look away from him; I don't want to look at him. He clenches his jaw and starts the truck because the light turned green. The rest of the car ride was in silence. We get to my house a couple of hours later thanks to all the red lights.

"Sky are you Hungary?" he closes the door behind him as he walks in. I walk into our living room and sit on our love seat.

Our house is kind of small it has two floors the top floor has my bedroom my mom's bedroom with three bathrooms one in my room one in my mom's room and one bathroom between both our bedrooms, an open office with my mom's work all over the desk, and on the main floor there's a spare bedroom with a bathroom and a bathroom next to that bedroom, _yeah lots of bathrooms in one house_ _that is only a home for two people_ , there are stairs with ten steps for the first floor then a landing in the middle of the steps then ten more steps that lead up to the second floor, the dining room table is on the right side of the stairs in the dining room table is a big oak table with matching oak chairs, across from our dining room table is our kitchen it's an open kitchen with an island and around the island is the counters that are also white oak, an oven and refrigerator and microwave and other kitchen stuff one counter only has a sink instead of having a wall in front of the sink its one giant window and in front of the island are some sliding doors, our living room is on the left side of the dining room table and it has an arm chair and a small couch and a love seat and a coffee table and a big flat screen table, behind the love seat are some windows with some cream colored curtains that match the furniture in the living room.

"You cook?" I kick my shoes off, and turn the TV on so I'm not sitting in silence, that one thing I don't need right now.

"I'm not useless in the kitchen" he laughs. and stars going through our cabinets looking for things to cook for our lunch.


	2. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I run upstairs with Case two steps behind me I look at my mom's desk the things were thrown everywhere coffee mugs broken her big expensive computer on the floor. But that's not the crash I heard it was more of a thud I run to my mom's room and see her cat lying on the floor in an odd angle.

"CHASE HELP ME!" he comes running into my mom's room. his eyes wide in horror, I can't tell if it's because of how fat my mom's tabby cat is or ifs the angle he's in. "WE HAVE TO TAKE ALDOUS TO THE VET"

He nods his head and pick Aldous up and we run down the stairs and run to his truck. He gently places the blood red tabby on my lap, for once I don't hate this cat I hate whatever did this to him. Chase drives as fast as he can to the vet's office. Once we get there he's barley breathing I run in not caring that Chase is still trying to park the car. I hand the cat to the vet he takes him in his arms and he runs to an operating room with a few nurses right behind him. Oh no I need to call my mom about the house and about Aldous more bad news. I feel really bad that I have to tell her this. I pull my phone out of my pocket and I pick my mom's contact number.

"Hello mom…I have bad news…well when me and Chase got home….oh no its not that…. we heard a loud crash from upstairs….yeah….so we went to look…and your office got trashed and…Aldous…well...he got attacked and he's now at the vets…" I hear my mom break out into tears I hang up because I don't want to hear her cry. Chase walks over and puts his hands on my shoulders. The woman at the front desk tells me that they will be keeping our cat all night.

"Let's go clean the house" he points me towards the front door. We leave the vets office and we drive back home. The ride home is in silence. I wander what my cat did to my mom's office did he trip on something? or did he try to jump on the desk and miss? I wonder what happened, did a ghost do this? no they are not real right? Did he get a attacked by another cat and come home bloody from the fight? He better not die on me. I promise I will find out what happened to him and that a PROMISE. I keep promises, maybe that's because I don't make a lot of promises so when I do I keep them. We get to my house and we clean the office it took us hours and it was all in silence.

"Skyler are you OK?" he has a broken mug in his hands that are still bloody from our cat. I look down at my hands that are covered in his blood, I feel tears coming so I fight them back. I wish I gave that cat a chance, I am not ready to tell him goodbye. I feel rage and anger in my heart and it now runs through my veins its full of red hot rage. I clench my hands into fists. "Skyler come on let's go to the animal shelter and look at more cats"

"He's not gone as far as I know he's alive and he's fighting and I'm not going to give up on him I will believe in him and pray for him until the very end so don't tell me it over and that he gone" I yell my voice full of anger. I promise I won't give up on him no matter what, we sat there for only ten minutes but the silence was scary so it felt like hours, I took a deep breath and spoke wanting to change the conversation. "Let's go get that pizza now."

"OK Sky lets go there's a new pizza restaurant lets go there." He stands up and he holds his hand out for me to take and I take it without a second thought. I want to go as far from my house. I walk by mom's room and see the blood spot in the white carpet. That's going to need to be covered somehow. Chase sees me standing looking at the blood stain he closes the door. And grabs my small hand in his big hand and I feel safe instantly. What's going to happen to me? We leave the house leaving the lights on and walk out the front door. Chase looks it behind us and we walk to the rusty truck. The whole time to the new Pizza restaurant Chase is singing to Cheap Thrills and all the songs that are on the radio. I can't help but smile.

"That smile looks good on you Sky" Chase says with a wide smile. "CHEAP THRILLS!" I burst out laughing He's so weird but it makes me feel good and that's what I need right now. After the last couple of days. We get to the new pizza shop 'blue moon' was the person who made this a werewolf or something? We get in there and to my surprise it wasn't packed since it just opened and all. We ordered a large cheese pizza and two drinks.

"Chase why are you babysitting me? I'm 16 and I don't need a babysitter, is something bad happening?" I ask staring into his brown eyes, they show me fear and sorrow, he tries to hide it but I can tell something is bothering him.

He takes a deep breath and begins to speak slowly so I can take all his words in. "There's a serial killer loose in town and so far he's tortured and killed 7 girls your age" he pauses before beginning again "the girls were all found in the woods near to where you were found" I gasp I wish I didn't ask.

I remember my dream and how the girl said it was my fault. "it's your fault" I whisper very softly. "what? What's my fault?" Chase asks concerned. "Not your fault someone in my nightmare said it was my fault, what if this killer is after me?" I say trying not to freak out. Chase just sits there in quiet we sit in total silence until our pizza arrives. My stomach growls at the large cheeses pizza sitting in front of me. I do love pizza I almost ate the whole pizza! It was the best pizza I've had in a long time. Once the pizza and drinks are gone we pay the bill and leave.

"So you're saying a person in your dream is blaming you for their death?" Chase asks. "you haven't killed anyone before have you?" I can't tell if Chase is joking or is he is serious. I think that he's being serious. And if he is the answer is no I haven't killed anyone, and I don't really plan on killing anyone.

"yea someone is blaming me for their death, and I no I haven't killed anyone and I don't ever plan on killing anyone either" I answer his question honestly and truthfully, I don't really want to lie to him. When we get to my house my mom is home her truck is parked in our drive way. Oh she's so going to yell at me. But when I walk into the house she great me with her normal smile and kiss on forehead.

"Skyler you stink go take a shower" she plugs her nose and shoos me away up the stairs. I can hear her laughing. I turn the hot water on and climb into the shower and just let the hot water run down my body. After my shower I wrap myself in a soft dry purple towel and I go into my room and dig through my dresser for a pair of pajamas the I head down stairs.

"Mom how was work" I ask climbing into my stool from earlier. Oh my mom works with animals she some animal behaviorist my mom really likes animals. "Good Amy the foul has some serious trust issues problems remind you of someone?" she says raising and eyebrow

I scoff trying to hide a smile "no" my mom laughs her laugh is so beautiful and unique and it makes me laugh. I love it when she talks about the animals and how she talks as if they are people she could talk about her animal friends for hours and I would never get tired of listening. I can't explain on how I feel when she talks about them, I guess I feel safer with animals than people. I guess that why I got so protective about our lazy fat cat. We talk for a while longer then we both go to bed.

"SKYLER! GET UP!" mom yells from down stairs. I smell pancakes so I jump right up and put on a white kami on and a navy green button up that's see through and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that look black, and my white convers shoes one and I grab my phone and backpack and run down the stairs. I love pancakes. "Skyler are you forgetting something?" she asks pointing to her hair. I reach up and touch my hair its still a big mess. My mom grabs a hair brush and brushes my hair while I eat I love it when she does that. We leave about 20 minutes later for school.

When I get to the school I walk through the double doors to my Math class, when I walk into the class room I see Ashley she's waving her hands and patting the seat next to her. I walk over to where she wants me to sit. "where have you been?" he asks I'm about to tell her bush she shushes me "while you've been playing hooky I've been flirting up a storm with Daniel" she says pointing to the husky kid with black hair and almost black eyes. It gives me the creeps. "yeah I wasn't playing hooky by the way" I say not looking at her my eyes are still on Daniel.

At lunch Ashley flags down Daniel to sit with us he walks over with his lunch tray in hand. "Hey Ashley what up?" Daniel askes his voice is deep. Daniel his brown hair that's almost black and his eyes are brown but they aren't like Chases eyes they are so different. "Who's this?" he points to me.

"That's Skyler my best friend" Ashley answers with a smile. The rest of the lunch was listening to Ashley and Daniel talk about who knows what I zoned out but the whole time Daniel is staring at me like I was going to kill him and he needed to be aware of me. He was about to open his mouth when the bell rang. Thank goodness I don't want to know what he was about to say. Ashley Daniel Emma and Me we are standing in front of the school waiting for our parents to pick us up. Well Emma can drive she just waits with us. Emma is a good friend of mine but I would say Ashley is a better friend because we have been friends since elementary school. we met Emma in middle school. Emma is two years older than me and a year older than Ashley, Emma has green eyes and strawberry blonde hair and a models body maybe because she's a small town model but she wants to be a model when she graduates from high school, and Emma stands 5'6.

"We should go to the movies You Ashley Daniel and me" he says "there's a new movie that I really want to see it but it's supposed to be scary so I don't want to go alone" there's a long pause "Sure I'll go but only if Skyler and Ashley go" Chase says looking at me. "I'll go to!" Ashley says snuggling up next to Daniel. "I guess ill go to" I say after a while. "GREAT!" Emma says clapping her hands ill go buy the tickets.

Emma runs into the parking lot over to where her car is she waves good bye and climbs into her car and drives off. A few moments later a rusty old truck pulls up in front of the school, I pause at the embarrassment. Chase rolls the window down "Skyler your moms wants me to take you home" he says

"Don't you have work to do?" I ask Chase spuriously. "Well your mom said you were still at school and she asked if I could pick you up from school" he answers me. I turn to Ashley who no longer behind me she's walking with Daniel to his car in the parking lot. I climb into Chases truck and we drive off this time I get buckled. I pull my phone out and I start texting Ashley and Emma. "How was school?" he chuckles

"HAHAHA very funny" I say in a grumpy tone of voice. The whole car ride to my house Chase kept talking and talking I kind of wish he would stop but I'm glad Chase is talking I truly trust him he feels like a brother to me a good older brother. Chase even walked me to my front door and we talked a little while then he had to go back to work at the police station. I walk up to my bedroom and I throw myself onto my bed I stare at the celling for a while. 'beep beep beep' I look over at my phone I see that I got a text form Emma and Ashley. Emma's text said: that she bought the tickets for the new werewolf movie that just came out and that she wants me to look nice. Ashley's text said: she had a good car ride with Daniel and she wanted to know I left with. I text them bot back I told Emma I would look for something a little nicer than converse. I told Ashley that I got a ride from a friend. Of course knowing Ashley, she wants details, so I give her the details as to what Chase looks like and his personality. I didn't tell her that he was a police officer and that he was 20 years old.

The day of the movie is here and I am so nervous and I don't know why I'm so nervous I hang out with Emma and Ashley all the time. Since I had to wear something a step up from my normal wear I decided to wear a long skirt that's dark orange and a black crop top that stops a few inches above my belly bottom and since no one can see my feet I decided to sneak my converse on. I curled my hair and put my eye linger and mascara on and grabbed my black jacket and headed down stairs to wait for my friends. I waited for an hour before I even hear a car pull into the drive way. I heard a horn honk outside then a knock on the front door. Time to go I tell myself taking a deep breath.

When we get to the movie theater Emma wanted to buy extra-large buckets of popcorn with extra butter and drinks that were extra-large I don't know why everything has to have a lot but I guess you have to have a lot. She says it for the scary parts when you jump and spill your popcorn on the floor you still have popcorn left to eat. when we finally get to our seats in the front row not really where I want to be sitting but who wants to fight with Ashley AND Emma not me they could be the scariest force on planet earth.

"I have to go to the bathroom" I tell Ashley and Emma, I didn't tell Daniel but I know he could hear me it's like he's got super hearing or something. I don't want him to wait outside the bathroom while I go pee. I shudder at the thought. "I'll go with you" he says standing up. "NO its fine I can go by myself" I say quickly but it's no use telling him no because Daniel is already following me out of the theater. We are about two steps from the bathroom when he pushes me against the wall. He starts sniffing me like likes he's a police dog looking for drugs.

"What are you?" he asks me with a nasty snarl. That makes me shiver his words are cold and scary. I push him off and run into the girl's bathroom to hide from him. What the heck? What am I? well that's easy I am a teenage girl who can get him arrested. What the heck was with him and smelling me? He's beyond weird what does Ashley see in him? I call Chase when I'm in the bathroom not caring that Daniel might be outside the door waiting and listening to me. He picks up on the last ring. "Hey Sky are you ok?" he asks. "I am fine but can you pick me up after my movie?" I ask him back. "Yea what time does your movie end at?" Chase says. "It's just starting so maybe around ten or nine I am not quite sure" I answer his question. "Why do you want me to pick you up? And not your mom?" Chases voice worried. "can you yes or no" I don't really want to have a mother daughter problem talk with Chase not that's there's any problems between us. I don't even think we even have secrets we tell each other everything she and Ashley and Emma are the only people in this world I let see the real me. "yes ill dome to get you" Chase says after a long pause.


	3. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

After the movie I watched my friends drive off and leave me alone in front of the movie theater, they said they wanted to stay but Daniel really wanted to go and I told Ashley she could go with him but she didn't really want to leave me, Emma stayed for an hour longer but her dad called her wondering where she was and he wanted her home I didn't want her to get in trouble but I didn't want to be alone with a serial killer on the loose when I've already been found in the woods. Chase finally pulled up his eyes are tired and red he probably hasn't slept.

"How was the movie" Chase asks with a tired voice. "It was really good" I say trying to hide my excitement. "Is your mom ok?" Chases asks me his voice full of concern. "yea she's fine just out of town on business" I say calmly she travels a lot for her work so I am used to being alone for long periods of time. That's one reason as to why I'm good at taking care of myself. "Is it ok if I stay at your place to make sure your safe?" Chase his voice is full of worry. "Yea you can sleep in our spare bedroom since she won't be needing it for a while" I wave my hand back and forth as if I'm swatting at a fly. When we got to my house I showed Chase where are spare bedroom was so he could get some sleep. When he was settled in the spare bedroom I went upstairs to my bed room I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed. I saw red flames the color of blood and I saw people lying on the ground I get the feeling I know them but I can't see their faces but there were three girls and I could feel their pain and confusion. then I see someone lying on the ground transforming into an animal. I wake up with a fever and Chase on the end of my bed with a worried look on his face.

"Your awake" he lets out a sigh. "you were screaming like you were being hurt" I remember feeling their pain and confusion. "It was a nightmare" I say gasping I look over at the alarm clock it was 1am "the girls that were murdered in the woods how were they killed?" I changed the conversation. "That's the weird part they were killed by animals I would say cougar or bear the girls were scratched and has bite marks that were pretty deep in their flesh… and were torn apart" Chase pauses for a moment but… there were human foot prints leading to and from the crime scene."

I sit there in silence remembering my dreams about the girls and the wolf form my first dream and the girl turning into an animal. "what if the animal that tore the girls apart was not a cougar or a bear what if it was a wolf" Chases jaw dropped open "I hadn't thought of that I'll call the office right now and tell them that" he jumps up from my bed. Chase was gone for a while I wanted to tell Chase about my dream but I fell back a sleep. I woke up again at seven lay in my bed looking up at the celling thinking to myself when it was interrupted by my phone ringing. It was Ashley.

"Hello Ashley why are you calling me at seven in the morning on a Sunday?" I ask sitting up.

"Sorry were you asleep?" Ashley's voice was full of worry. "I just needed to talk to you"

"what's wrong?" there was a long pause. "Daniel drove me home from the movie and when we got to my house" there was another long pause Ashley was speaking very quickly. "Daniel leaned in and I thought he was going to kiss me but he bit me!" Ashley is totally freaking out. "after he bit me he ran off." Why would he scratch Ashley? That kid is so messed up. I hang up on Ashley and I run down stairs and find Chase in the kitchen cooking pancakes.

He looks at me with a smile "told you I wasn't useless in the kitchen." "Chase I had a nightmare last night. And I think it would help you with the case" Chase sets down a plate of pancakes on the table and pull a chair out so I can sit down. "tell me Sky what was your dream about?" I take a deep breath. "before I met you I had a nightmare about a wolf surrounded by flames, and last night my nightmare was very similar there were three girls on the ground and they were surrounded by blood red flames and one of the girls was changing…" Chase just sits there listening to my story and he doesn't say anything. "the girl was changing into an animal."

Chase clenches his jaws. "the night you went to the movies with your friends why didn't you have Ashley take you home?" I take a deep breath. "because Daniel asked me a rather scary question and I didn't want to be around him, and he hurt Ashley" "HE HURT SOMEONE!?" Chase stands up. "Chase he bit her." He sits back down. What is Daniel is the one killing all those people? What if Daniel is a werewolf? I run upstairs and open up my laptop and type the word 'werewolf' I find a website that seems to know a lot about werewolves. I scroll down to the part that listed a couple of was to become a werewolf both parents are werewolf, be bitten by a werewolf, be 'cursed'. Chase comes running to my room and is looking at the screen I have pulled up about werewolves. I look up more pages about werewolves and find the same answer be bitten by a werewolf. I want to cry but that's not my style instead I call Ashley and tell her to get to my house ASAP. We hear a knock at the door a couple of minutes later, we let Ashley into my house. Chase gives me a look I can't shake we wants to leave but he doesn't want to go so instead he eats his pancakes while me and Ashley talk in my room. Ashley sees the webpage I have pulled up. I can see she want to cry. I wrap her in a tight hug.

"can you show me the bite mark?" I close the laptop. Ashely nods her head and pulls her hair back to reveal a bite mark on her neck. DANIEL IS SO A WEREWOLF. But is he the one killing all those girls? Why did he bite Ashley? "when is the next full moon?" Ashley opens the laptop and I stop hugging her and I climb into my deck chair. 'when is the next full moon?' .GOD. the next full moon is on Halloween and Halloween is in two weeks, Halloween is Ashley's favorite holiday. I can see she wants to cry but blinks the tears away. "at least you don't have to dress up on Halloween you already have your costume" Chase jokes from the door way. This so isn't the time for joking around. "Chase please this isn't the time for playing around what are we going to do?" Ashley is still biting back tears. He signs and takes my laptop from me. "I don't think your friends going to turn into a wolf on a full moon and I don't think Daniel meant to bite her this has got to stop." I can't express how mad I am at him for saying that. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TELLING ME IF IM WRONG OR RIGHT!? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT CALLING MY FRIEND A LIAR I HATE YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I yell at the top of my lungs at him I hate seeing the sight of him. I mean seriously who does he think he is? I snatch my laptop out of his hands and push him out of the room and slam the door on his stupid face. I turn to Ashley whose jaw is wide open. No one calls my friend a liar. I sit on the bed next to Ashley. What am I going to do When its Halloween? How will I keep her from killing people? I hear the front door close and a car start. After Ashley leaves I take a shower and eat some pancakes then watch some TV I would look at my phone because it's been going on the last hour with texts I think from Chase but I don't want to speak to him at all maybe some texts are from Emma and maybe Ashley but I really want to be left alone. I have this splitting head ace. I went to bed early because I had nothing to do anymore. I set my alarm clock to six. Then fell into darkness.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" my alarm clock goes off at six like I wanted it to. I drag myself out of bed and turn the hot water to my shower on climb into the nice hot water. After my shower I wrap my hair and body in a soft warm purple towel. I grab a white top with lace and some light blue skinny jeans and my converse and I head back into my bathroom to do my hair and makeup. When I was done doing the girly things I head down stairs and grab a cereal bar and head out the front door. The schools only a few blocks away so it's easy to walk to.

"Skyler!" I look at the road and I see Ashley in her car she's waving at me. So I smile and wave back. "Why are you walking to school?" "It's only a few blocks away so I thought why not walk" I point to the school. "No friend of mine walks to school hop in" I do as I'm told and I climb into the seat next to her. Ashley is wearing some jeans and a pink crop top. When we get to school we just sit there looking at the big reddish orange brick we call high school sitting a few feet away from us. "Have you thought about what we are going to do?" Ashley is looking at her pink nail polish and she says it very quietly.

I am still looking at the school "No I haven't but I'm sure I will find something that might help us" "I know you will, you always do you never give up and you don't take lip, I wanted to say thank you for what you said yesterday" she wraps me in a warm hug. "your welcome" we hear the bell ring so we jump out of the car and run to the building. When we get to the front doors Emma is standing there her arms crossed over her chest Emma is wearing a lacy blue dress. Emma is so pissed, no one wants to be on her bad side or my bad side or Ashley's bad side for that matter we are pretty scary.

"what the hell is up with you two?" when Emma uses cuss words that is when you know she's angary and you should run. "You two haven't texted me all day Sunday and I can tell your keeping secrets from me so spill and I won't move until you do" Ashley and I exchange looks. I take a deep breath. "Daniel bit Ashley"

"What the heck!?" she eyes a little softer but still full of anger. "Why did he bite you and where?" Ashley pulls her hair out of the way to show Emma the bite mark. "That looks like a normal bite but with…. dog…canines …" Emma sounds so confused and very nervous. "so Ashley is a werewolf?" Emma's voice is very shaky. Ashley frowns at Emma Ashley feels bad for not telling Emma about the bite mark. We walk into the school not saying a word our first class is chemistry with our scary teacher. We get to our desks and just sit there in silence I don't know how to comfort her this is all so crazy. "Skyler Hathaway see me after class" say our teacher. After class I stay in class and wait till all the kids leave before I walk to her desk. She sniffs the air like a flipping dog does when he smells his dinner. Her eyes land on me giving me a chill.

"What are you?" she growls at me. I pretend cough "Excuse me? What do you mean what am I?" she glares at me with her cold dead blue eyes. "I will not ask you again what are you?" he snarls at me. "I don't understand your question." I hiss back. She slams her fist on her desk. That's my que to run for my life. Once I'm out of the class room I am face to chest with no other than Daniel. . "what do you want wolf boy?" I hiss at him. Daniel just smiles showing his teeth. What's his deal? Are both Daniel and our teacher rogue werewolves? Then the principal started to speak through the school's intercom "Allison Williams was found dead yesterday there will be an assembly held in her favor we ask that everyone come. To all on her friends I'm sorry for your loss" he sounded very devastated that he lost a student and not just any student she was the school president. My eyes turn to Daniel who was still smiling at me. "look out for the big bad wolf." Daniel pushes the chemistry door open and walks in. Emma and Ashley come running to my side. "What did that jerk say?" Ashley says while grabbing my right arm. "He told me to look out for the big bad wolf." I say, Emma gasps. "He killed Allison I know it, and he's not alone he has help."

Ashley's face has gone serious "who do you think is helping him?" I pause before answering. "I think our chemistry teacher" "MISS OLSON!? Emma and Ashley say unison. Well I found out her name at least. "Yeah I think she's a werewolf as well." I frown. We need to get together and figure out some plan to stop them but how? I don't even think they existed I thought they were made up. What will we do? Those are good questions and they need answers ASAP. "Skyler Emma and I are going to come to your house after school. we need to figure this werewolf shit out" Ashley's face is still dead serious. After school Ashley give me a ride home and Emma follows in her car. When we get to my house I see Chases truck in the drive way. What is he doing here doesn't he get the impression that I don't want to see him and that I want him to stay away from my friends? I guess not. Ashley's Emma and I climb out of the two cars and walk to my front door. Only to find Chase inside my house! How did he get in the front door?! I was about to yell at him and tell him to get his sorry—

"Skyler please hear me out" he puts both hands up in the air by his ears but his palms were facing me. "Yeah I will hear you out girls meet me upstairs in my bedroom" I whisper looking at my feet the girls nod and run stairs. I hear my bedroom door close. "I am so sorry about what I said to you and Ashley it's just I didn't think things like this existed" he takes a short pause be for beginning again. "I don't want you to get caught up in something that would land you in the hospital with a coma or even kill you. I'm here to help you I want to be your friend and I am asking you for a second chance can you forgive me?" I stare at him with no words to say. But only the words I really don't want to say. "I don't really do the whole second chance thing, and you shouldn't be saying sorry to me you should be saying sorry to Ashley" I take a deep breath and count to ten. "but I guess I'll give it a try, but you still need to say sorry to Ashley but I forgive you. I think it's too late not to be getting involved in this." I can se Chase is counting to ten. "The killer claimed another life."

I nod taking a deep breath." I think the killer is not a single person I think its two or more people and I think I know who but I need proof." "WHAT!?" Chase throws his hands up in the air. "quiet down that's not all… I think the killers is a pack of rouge werewolves"

Chase gives me a worried look he's about to say something important but says something else "you better get to your friends" Chase uses his thumb to point to the stairs. "one question" I say pointing my index finger up. "what is your question?"

"How did you get in my house?" I am now pointing my index finger at the front door.

Chase scratches the back of his head and gives me a nervous grin. "I called your mom about the killings and told her it wasn't safe for you to be here alone so she told me where you kept the spare key" I take a deep breath and turn my body towards the stairs. When I get to my room I see Ashley and Emma smiling like dorks and I know what is going through their minds and it's so disgusting. Ashley was about to say something but I put a finger up in the air to shush her.

Ashley nods. "So how are we going to contain me on the full moon? What will I look like I hope its not the ones you see on TV with the scary faces like on teen wolf."

"Hey teen wolf is a good series and so is supernatural and vampire diaries and hemlock grove." I argue back

"We know you like those but they are series not real life and since this is real life I don't want to look this that"

Emma claps her hands drawing our attention to her "what are we going to do how will we keep Emma from hurting people? And how will we stop Daniel and his werewolf friends?"

"Emma it's called a pack not werewolf friends. well we have a computer let's look it up maybe we can find someone who knows about the supernatural world a professional" I open my laptop and look up was to contain a werewolf on a full moon.

"wait how do you transform anyway?" Emma's holding her hand up like a little kids does when he has the stupidest question.

I hold up three fingers "first both parents are werewolves" put my ring finger down, "second you get bitten" I put my middle finger down "lastly you get cursed" I put my last finger down and turn back to my computer.

"Whoa the moon has many effects on werewolves" my eyes are glued to the screen.

January - Wolf Moon - High werewolf activity after Christmas dormancy. Most Werewolves are loners but during this particular Moon those in the same general area will no longer attack each other. They will form packs, and instinctively choose an Alpha Leader. There are however those who are members of Wolf Packs all year long. Mainly in the Native American community that embraced the Werewolf menace hundreds of years ago to make it their own. Native Americans, and others who have the power to control their transformations, and maintain all, or at least a good portion of their human persona in wolf form, tend to form packs.

February - Ice & Snow Moon - The month of frigid ice and snow ridden hell. Fortunately, no real ill effects that would increase the Werewolf threat to humankind. When falling on or close to Valentine's Day some Werewolves may not transform while most will have increased libido leading to a chance of the birth of a soulless albino Werewolf without human form.

March - Storm Moon - Werewolves will tend to be more aggressive during March storms whether snow or rain. However, the luck of Saint Patrick's Day, and the Spring Equinox helps protect humans from the Werewolf menace.

April - Pink Moon - Less aggressive werewolves, second only to the Yule Moon, courtesy of the Easter Spirit.

May - Hare Moon - The Moon of fertility also called the Full Flower, Milk, Planting, or Mother's Moon. This Moon greatly increases Werewolf libido which in turn brings danger of a rare Werewolf mating. Generally, fully transformed Werewolves will attack each other. If they should mate a deeply demonic soulless albino Werewolf will be born devoid of a human form. These are the most monstrous of Werewolves second only to demonically possessed Werewolves.

June - Honey Moon - Carnivorous nocturnal supernatural bees will follow select Werewolves around on the one night of the 100% full Moon, and help it hunt for prey. They will circle like tiny vultures swooping in for the meaty scraps when the Werewolf has had his fill. As dawn approaches they will descend back into the Underworld where they live most of the year. The origin of the paranormal bees link with the Werewolves is thought to be a rare pact between a faction of Earthly Underworld Gods, and Demons. Negative impacts are lessened by the fact that this is the generally the Moon closest to the Summer Solstice.

July - Lightning Moon - Also called the Thunder Moon due to July being the month of the most violent thunderstorms. The most violent of thunderstorms with several lightning strikes can actually charge a Werewolf with electrical energy adding another danger to humans. On rare occasion Werewolves will acquire permanent Electro kinetic powers even in human form.

August - Corn Moon - No unusual effect except for Werewolves being mesmerized by the labyrinth maize of the corn fields. If a corn field is nearby they will be compelled to run through it madly forming instinctual demonic patterns that often appear as so called crop circles. We recommend steering clear of such fields of tall foliage during the Corn Moon!

September - Harvest Moon - The first full moon closest to the autumnal equinox causes werewolves to have more power due to the increased moonlight. Although it doesn't increase aggression all that much. The harvest moon also causes them to leave the woods and prowl about farm fields. Greater chance of running into a werewolf crossing roadways or through people's backyards. Much increased chance of contact with people which fuels their lust for blood and fresh meat. Werewolves being human in origin are naturally drawn to human meat. The big bright harvest moon is often used by farmers to continue working into the night which places them in harm's way as well.

October - Blood Moon - General increase in werewolf activity due to the demonic energies of Halloween. The hairy horrors are more aggressive and dangerous in nature. Especially considering it is the Moon of Werewolf origin. Second only to the Super Moon in individual Werewolf power. Has also been called the Sanguine Moon which is simply a fancy term for Blood Moon. The October Moon has also been known as the Hunters Moon. Especially considering the increase in paranormal activity means an increase in supernatural hunters. Particularly those seeking Werewolf meat, and trophies.

November - Dark Moon - The forces of evil ride high on the power of Octobers Halloween Blood Moon as the landscape reflects their dark death. The last sprigs of life, and festive colors of autumn die away leaving a brown barren countryside eagerly awaiting the power of Christmas Yule Moon goodness. Werewolves will be more aggressive than usual before the December lull in their hellish activity. The November Dark Moon is not to be confused with a standard Dark Moon, aka a New Moon. This Moon still has light but it's energies are dark second only to the Blood Moon.

December - Yule Moon - Halts Werewolf transformations in some cases. If they do turn then they will be white albino docile werewolves who will only forage for plants, and not attack anyone. This annual lull in werewolf activity is thanks to the power of the Christmas Spirit, and the Winter Solstice.

Blue Moon - Four full moons in a season rather than the usual three. A second full moon in any given month. This results in a super werewolf similar to the Super Moon werewolf. The 13th Full Moon of the year in December nullifies the usual good Yule Moon and werewolves run rampant through Christmas when normally they're dormant.

Friday The 13th Full Moon - Causes demonic possession of werewolves. Demonic werewolves are the most violent and deadly of all werewolves. Only albino werewolves come in a close second followed by Super Moon werewolves.

Super Moon - A Full Moon closest to Earth. Causes an extra powerful & aggressive hulked out werewolf.

Lunar Eclipse - Causes physical werewolf de-transformation while maintaining their mental werewolf persona in human form going on serial killing sprees. It's also rumored that the werewolf virus is vulnerable during an eclipse and there's a chance for a cure with possible restoration of full humanity.

I tell the girls all about the different kinds of moons and what it does to a werewolf and Ashley looked pretty scared on a few. "I've found something else Ashley you're not going to like it but it must be said" "Werewolves can be killed by wolfs bane, or any sharp silver implement including silver swords, and fire works well to kill them to. Once they're killed they will return to human form. If attacked, we recommend a full power Taser which will stop it for a matter seconds or a tranquilizer gun loaded with elephant tranquilizers or something containing the right amount of Wolfs bane. They can be scared off like most animals with bright lights, and loud noises. Dog whistles of a certain pitch have also been somewhat effective in scaring off most werewolves but a Werewolf Whistle is the safest bet. They are also attracted to bright colors so dark clothing is recommended. Especially in the wooded areas they are drawn to."

I can see that saying that has scared Ashley a little but I know she's a brave strong girl and shell shake it off like always. Emma gets an evil grin on her face "dog whistles?"

"Don't even think about it" Ashley says with a serious tone that mean business. I can't help but laugh at the two of them.

"on a full moon it best to chain yourself up… use very strong chains…you want to have a metal collar around your neck and chains around your hands and ankles." I read from a website.

"let's get you one of those collars with spikes that people use on big scary ferocious dogs that will eat you in one bite" Emma waving her fingers in Ashley's face

Ashley hits Emma's hands out of her face "not a chance." "Than what do you want to ware?" Emma's voice kind of high pitch and childish. "I don't know" Ashley sounds very embarrassed.

"Ashley we can't use a flowery pink one you will break it I think the one Emma suggested is probably the best one." I look away from the computer screen to see Ashley's face. Ashley doesn't look embarrassed she just looks confused and worried a little more worried than me. Just then I remembered my dreams the one about the wolf surrounded by flames and the three girls surrounded by blood red flames and one changing.


	4. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I tell the girls about my dreams "Skyler I don't think those are dreams" Emma looks me straight in the eyes "I think they are predictions about what will happen next" I have never thought about it like that and that thought surprised me.

"Skyler I need to go home mom just texted me I need to feed the dog and watch my little brother" Ashley shoves her phone back into her pocket.

"Yeah I need to go to it sounded like you and officer down there needed to talk to you" Emma smirks.

I wall the two girls to the front door of my house. I turn to Chase and smirk at him. But I walk upstairs to my bedroom and take a shower. The whole time I was in the shower I kept thinking about what Emma said about my dreams and them being predictions. I cannot shake the feeling Emma's right and if she's right then maybe, the three girls in my dream than maybe its Emma Ashley and me in the dream and Ashley's the girl transforming. .next. I stated to get worried and angary that we maybe the next dead girls in the morgue. "OUCH" the hot water in my shower got hotter. I close my eyes and count to ten. Why us? "one" will we be ok? "two" How many are there? "three" how will we keep Ashley safe? "four" why am I having these prediction? "five" how many more will die before they get what they want? "six" Daniel Mrs. Olson "seven" Werewolves exist "seven" the world is more than what it seems "eight" why teenage girls, what do they have in common? "nine" what am I? "ten" I take a deep breath and step out of the shower and wrap myself in a warm towel. When I walk out of my room I change into my fluffy pajama bottoms and a cami and walk down stairs to talk to Chase.

The full moon is next week and I still have nowhere to hide Ashley and I need to start looking because I can't have a beta werewolf running around Taylor trying to kill everyone. I did more research about the different types of werewolf the strongest is the Alpha: The Alpha is the pack leader they have red eyes. the second type of werewolf is the beta they are bitten by the Alphas and they have yellow eyes. The third kind of werewolf is the omega: Omega Werewolves are the weakest of the werewolves an omegas eyes glow a darker shade of yellow. But when a werewolves eyes are blue that means they have killed an innocent person. I am betting Daniels eyes are blue those girls were innocent.

"Next week" Daniel says in my ear I shiver at his hot breath. I want to punch him in his teeth. I have no words on how much I hate him. "why Ashley?" I ask him.

"Simple Ashley is precious to you and I want to take everything that you find precious and I want to destroy it" Daniel is evil I have no ideas what I did to him.

"You won't get away with this I will stop you and I will kill." I say getting in his face.

"Is that a threat? Because I don't do threats" Daniel snarls back.

"No it's a promise" I hiss back at him.

I turn away before Daniel could say anything else. "Sky I don't think it's a good idea to make such scary promises." Ashley says as we walk to my locker.

"You hear what we said?" I ask suspiciously.

"Yeah every word, since I woke up this morning I've been hearing thing for example I heard my mom talking to the mail man outside the house, I heard you walking to school" Ashley is looking at her books.

"Is anything else different?" i grabbed my books for math class and slam my clocker door. The slam causes Ashley to jump and cover her ears causing her books to fall to the floor. "Sorry" I say quickly bending down to pick up her books.

"Yeah there is more" Ashley takes her math books from my hands. "But I can't show you here lets go to the bathroom." I follow Ashley to the girls bathroom. The girls bathroom had a total of eight stalls and the floor had white tile, the walls were made up of an ugly yellow, the bathroom smelled of perfume.

"I can smell better, I hear better, I am faster, I no longer need my inhaler to breathe." Ashley sounds a little happy. "look at my eyes" Ashley looks down at the ground than up at me her eyes are yellow.

"Whoa" I hear someone say from behind me. I know who it is so I don't need to turn around. "Ash I heard everything and that sound so cool" Emma says clapping her hands. I turn to glare at her. But she just smiles at me and puts her arm over my shoulders. "Girls I found the place where we can tie Ash up"

"TIE ME UP!?" Ashley jumps back.

"Yeah with the chains I took from my dad" Emma is so excited about chaining Ashley up and she won't stop teasing her. I want to laugh but I keep quiet. "I also found the collar as well I am going to buy it tonight want to come Ash?"

"No thanks" Ashley says in a funny tone of voice. "Were will you chain me up at anyway?" Ashley is looking in the mirror now. Ashley blinks and her yellow eyes are gone.

"The old warehouse thirty minutes out of town it's been abandoned a few years ago" Emma takes her arm off my shoulders.

"OK now that we have the chains and the place we can relax a little" I say just as the bell rings. So the three of us let out a breath and walk to our first classes of the day. "See you at lunch" Emma says waving at us.

I walk into the math class a few steps behind Ashley. .GOD Daniel is sitting a next to my desk. Grinning an evil grin. What is going through his mind? Every blood vein in my body feels like its on fire burning with anger. Then POP! All the light in the school go out. The next think I know I am in complete darkness.

I wake up to the soft beeping and humming of hospital equipment. Jut great I landed in the number one place I hate in the world and this isn't the time to be stuck here with a blood driven werewolf pack running around and the full moon next week.

"Sky your awake!" I hear Ashley say very quietly. Ashley and Emma and Chase are all in my room.

"I wish I wasn't though" I answer feeling a sharp pain in my head and jaw. They laugh knowing I really dislike hospitals. "How did I get here?"

"You don't remember?" Emma asks me face full of worry. I stare at her with a blank face, if I remembered I wouldn't be asking now would I?

"The school had a black out and when the lights came back on you were on the floor I didn't hear anyone come near you" Ashley says from the chair next to my bed. "What's the last thing you remember?"

What is the last thing I remember? Well I remember feeling angary and the lights going out that's the last thing I remember. "The lights going out and feeling super angry" I can see Chase tense up. I really want to leave. "Chase please get me out of here"

Chase takes a deep breath. "Sky it was really hard to get you out of here last time"

"Chase please try I don't have time to sit in here I need to help Ashley with the full moon stuff and we need to catch Daniel and his pack of mentally deranged werewolves.

"Sky you will be out in a couple of hours and you will be able to help Ashley on Halloween it is next week you have time, but trying to catch a killer I suggest you stop and drop it and let the police take care of them now get some sleep" Chase is shooing Ashley and Emma out of the room in front of him.

I want to scream at him but it is no use to be angry with him I do have time and I have time to think about how I will help Ashley and 'catch' Daniel. I hear a baby crying in the room next door the crying is giving me a headache my ears are ringing. I hear men and women running past my door to the room on my other side I hear them saying someone is dying and I can barely hear the medical equipment in the room next door stop beeping and people saying that the person is now dead. I pretend to be asleep when the doctor and nurse come in to check on me. When they left the room I waited for what seemed like hours before I got the courage to get up I grabbed my IV and walked to the door, I pushed the door very slowly and quietly, I make a crack between the door and the door frame and light from the hall way sneaks through the creak. I open it enough to fit my body and IV through the door without opening it all the way. The light from the hallway floods the room to but only showing the bed with the body the corners are still dark. I go to the room with the number 104 I open the door with a squeak that sounds like nails on a chalkboard. I walk into the room and see a body on the bed with a blanket covering it I smell blood. I walk over to the bed where the body lay I reach my hand out and grab the top of the blanket and pull it down to the person's waist. I look at her face to see who it is and the face is so scratched and bloody and bruised you could barely tell who it is but the hair gives it away and I see that it is…Ashley her body and face look like someone threw her into a blender. I can't help but scream but I can't and it feels like I'm frozen. From the shadows I see a person move and I smell that it is Daniel what is he doing here?

"Do you like what you see Skyler?" Daniel asks me.

I glare "no I don't I think you should be the one laying there not her" I can't help but be snooty her deserves it he an ass.

"Well if you don't stay out of my way this will happen to your friend." Daniel hisses at me.

I snort in his face "that will never happen"

"And why would it not happen?" Daniel asks me.

"Because I am standing in your way and I will not let you harm my friends" I hiss at him.

"then you better move" Daniel grows at me

The next thing I know I am in my hospital bed being held down by some doctors and Chase. When I realize that I'm fighting I stop and the grips the doctors and Chase have loosen and I can move a little better but I am still being held down. They are telling me something telling me I will be fine that no one is going to hurt me. What was I saying while I was a sleep? I can feel tears running down my cheeks. The tears won't stop they keep coming the more I tell myself to stop they keep coming harder. Chase wraps me in a tight hug and I hear the doors close I look over the shoulders of Chase and see that the doctors have left. I start to cry soaking Chases shirt. Chases smalls so nice. I know what you're thinking I am not a pervert he hugged me first to that's why I'm smelling him. we sit there for a long time saying nothing.

"what is wrong?" Chase asks me after a while.

"I had a nightmare and Ashley was dead in the room next door." I say in between hiccups. "Daniel was there and he told me that he would kill Ashley if I don't leave him alone" god I feel so small in his arms.

"Don't worry he won't her" Chase kisses my forehead "I promise"

I nod and look up into his beautiful brown eyes and I believe him. "Chase pleas get me out of here I know it's a lot to ask but I need to leave"

"Skyler your leaving tomorrow do you think you could stay here tonight?" Chase asks me "I will stay in this chair so you're not alone" Chase points to the chair next to my bed. Chase rubs my back a little more he climbs into the chair next to my bed. I slip back under the blankets and wrap Chases big hand in my small ones. I need to have a hand to hold I am so freaked out. Chase smiles at me and puts his other hand on top of my hand. "I will protect you no matter what I am here for the long haul."

My insides are on fire I feel it rush up to my face. I quickly look away but I don't drop his hands. Why am I losing my guard around him? I do believe him I believe Chase will protect me and that he is with me for the long haul. I want him to myself I don't want to share him. I know I sound greedy but when I find something I don't want to share it. But he is a human and he can do what he wants he twenty years old and I am only sixteen. He feels like a big brother who would do anything to protect his sister. But Chase shouldn't protect me he will probably get killed and that's one thing I can't handle. Death. Death makes me sick to my stomach. I pull my hands out of his and I turn away giving him my back.

I feel a tear fall down my cheek. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I need to help Ashley and Emma I can't let Daniel touch them. I tell myself that I will keep them safe, I will keep them safe, I will keep them safe, but no matter how many times I say that I can't convince myself that I can keep them safe. They are in danger and I can't keep them safe. Ashley is turning into a freaking werewolf next week! I turn over to look at Chase who is sound asleep in the chair. The next thing that I know I am in complete darkness. I open my eyes and see sunlight peeking through the hospital room blinds. I look over and see Chase waking up from the chair rubbing his eyes. Chase outstretches his arms to stretch and yawns.

"Morning kiddo how are you feeling today?" my Doctor asks walking into the room. He is taking my IV's out of my arms.

"Good I guess I'm a little tired hospital beds are not the most comfortable" I reply clenching my fist again and again.

"OK so your clothes are in the bathroom" He points to the bathroom. The doctor helps me to the bathroom when I am in the bathroom he closes the door and I start to change into my clothes. I hear the doctor talking to Chase about something. When I step out of the bathroom Chase grabs my hand and practically drags me out of the room and out of the hospital.

We drive to my house in silence I was asleep the last thing I remember was getting Chases truck. When I wake up I am in my bed with Ashley and Emma asleep on my bed with me. I bet Chase is asleep in the spare bedroom.

"Sky?" Ashley asks I a tired voice. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah fine I just needed to use the bathroom." I answer Ashley yawns and climbs out of the bed. I walk to my bathroom and lock the door behind me. I hear Ashley climb back into bed. when I was done hiding out in the bathroom I tiptoed out of my bathroom and out of my bedroom and down stairs. To my surprise I see Aldous laying on the couch with bandages around his stomach. I walk over to him and pet is head. What a weird feeling It feels weird petting him I have never pet him before in fact the only time I have ever touched him was when I pushed him off my face and onto the floor, or when I carried him to the vet's office. Aldous is rubbing his head on my lap and making this weird humming sound my guess the sound is he is purring, I have never heard this sound before because he normally hisses at me. I look over at the kitchen island and see a folder on top of the island counter. I push myself off the couch and walk over to the counter and open the folder.

On the top of the top folder says Aldous name at the top of it. These must be his medical papers from when we took him to the vet's office. I read the paper and see what the diagnosis. What? His diagnosis says that it was an animal attack and not just any animal attack it was a wolf attack. But wait if it was a wolf attack then the wolf must have been in my house. Or he must have attacked him before Aldous entered my house. "wolf attack" I whisper.

"You're up early" Chase says from the dining room table. I scoff. "Chase this says it was a wolf attack but if I was a wolf attack Aldous would have died he's just a small cat" I hand Chase the folder. "Yeah but listen if Daniel really is a werewolf and that's a big IF than maybe Daniel attacked Aldous to get to you knowing you would come for him" Chase says looking through the folder. "So he wants me to catch him?" I ask. "I am not sure" Chase closes the folder.

"Chase what do all the victims have in common?" I am looking deep into Chases beautiful brown eyes. Chase sighs and rolls his eyes very softly. "As far as we know they have nothing in common except that they were all around your age, and they were found in the woods that's all they have in common"

"Victims?" Ashley and Emma ask from the top of the stairs. "It's nothing" I answer calmly and quietly. "IT IS NOT NOTHING! I CAN TELL YOUR LYING! ITS LIKE A NEW SENCE I CAN READ YOUR EXPREIONS." Ashley is yelling at me. Great if she can read my expressions I'm in so much trouble, not that she couldn't before she really knows me. "you have evidence that Daniel is a killer now spill it" Ashley has werewolf speed she is by my side in a second. Ashley Emma and Chase all take a seat around the table leaving me a seat across Chase and next the Emma. Great we are going to share our problems and pretend that no one is going to kill us.


	5. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I tell Ashley and Emma about the dream where I saw Ashley's dead body and I showed them the folder. "So your saying Daniel is killing those girls?" Emma sounds super freaked out. "Yeah and I think we are next" I look down at the table. "Ashley is she telling the truth?" Emma asks Ashley and in response Ashley just simply nods. Emma starts to freak out Emma stands up but Chase grabs her hand and she sits back down.

"Who wants to go on a walk in the woods?" I ask in a teasing tone.

"Sure" Ashley gives me a look I can't help but laugh at.

"Are you serious?" Emma shrieks throwing her hands in the air by her head. "If you two go then I guess I have to go to keep you girls out of trouble"

Chase sighs and he stands up. "I have to go to work and find something that will connect the girl's murders"

"Chase we know that we are next why look into it?" I ask.

"Because I need to know why he picked those girls and why he's going to pick you" Chase looks down at the ground.

"He is going kill us because we are getting to close" I argue

"Close to what?" Chase yells back "What will he do after he kills you girls?"

Chase growls and walks out the front door. I run up to my room and slam the door and lock it. "Skyler please open the door" Ashley is slamming on the door.

"I need to get dressed then we can go" I say yelling loud enough so Ashley can hear even though she can hear me.

Ashley leaves the door I let out a breath and open my closet. I grab a gray long sweater shirt that stops at my waist in the front and the back of the shirt covered my butt, and some gray jeans that almost look back and my black converse. I brush my hair and put my mascara and eyeliner on. I open my bedroom door and head down stairs. I grab the cat food and fill up Aldous's bowl and give some water and his medicine. I grab the cereal from the cupboard above the stove and the milk from the refrigerator, and a spoon from the drawer next to the refrigerator and a bowl from the cabinet beside the microwave and sit down at the table. The girls are already eating cereal. We eat our breakfast and talk about girly things. When we were done eating we put our dirty bowls in the sink and sat back down at my dining table to talk some more. I really wanted to go on our walk so I stood up Emma and Ashley followed by standing up as well. We walked out the sliding doors and onto the patio and to the gate at the back of the backyard. Behind the house there are trails you can hike along. We walked along the paved trail that lead to a picnic area.

"So Ashley how did you get the same classes as me?" I wasn't going to let her answer before pass I needed to know.

"Well I just switched my schedule with someone else's" sounds like something Ashley would do.

"Don't they have the names of who has what classes at what times?"

"I don't know, but they don't seem to really care that much" Ashley shrugs

Emma changed the conversation "So this week on Wednesday we have the school haunted house and on Friday we have the school bonfire"

"So Emma are you helping plan and decorate the school for the haunted house?" I ask Emma.

"Yeah I am in charge of everything but the science club and the book club and the drama club the cheerleaders and the football team and the la cross team are all helping"

"The Football and the cheerleaders and the la cross team?" I wonder why they are helping, not that it is bad in fact its good.

"They are helping for a few reasons First, you know Sara always wants to help and Sam being Sara's boyfriend wanted to help too, Max has a crush on me. Second, their coaches said they needed to help with the school activities a little more."

Max ins the captain of the la cross team, Sara is cheer captain, and Sam is the captain of the football team.

When we got to the picnic area we kept walking on the paved trail through the area and down the trail to a dirt hiking trail.

"At the haunted house and the bonfire you need a costume" Emma sounded very excited Emma loves to party.

Don't get me wrong I like Halloween but I don't like dressing up as a supernatural or something really weird and I know why we did it in the past but is it really necessary to do it in the twenty first century?

"See Ashley you can still dress up for Halloween" I tease

"HAHA very funny, but I need to go to the mall and buy a costume" Ashley says. "Emma when should we go?"

"I can't go this week I still have a lot to do to get ready for the haunted house and I already have my costume" Emma shoots a frown at Ashley.

"Sky do you want to come?" Ashley smiles at me.

"Sure I guess" I shrug.

"Monday then?"

"Sure Monday" I let out a sigh.

We took our turn onto the dirt trail, the trail lead to my favorite spot. It was a clearing in the trees over a cliff that over looked Taylor. When I need to clear my mind I like to go here. Ashley Emma and I sat down on a long and we talked for hours until it started to get dark. I shivered. Emma and Ashley started walking I was a few steps behind the girls.

"So Chase how old is he?" Emma questioned me when I caught up to Emma's side so she was in the middle.

"He's in his twenties" I reply.

"Does he have a girl friend?"

I pause for a second "I am not really sure I have never asked him before"

"Oh well I think he's sexy"

"Eww he's old" Ashley laughs. I think Ashley likes him to but doesn't want to admit it. "But your right he is cute"

I can't help but laugh "Do you have a crush on him Emma?"

"Maybe, what is he to you? If you like him-"

I interrupt her "He's only a friend"

"So you wouldn't mind if I asked him out?" Emma sounded worried.

"Well I don't know yet" I am being honest. Maybe I do have a crush on him or maybe I don't want my friends to date and break up and be torn between them and be forced to choose a side to be on.


	6. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

When I got to the school on Monday I saw Daniel he was wearing a gray V-neck and dark wash jeans. He was talking to Mrs. Olson, I looked at the ground and kept walking to the school's double doors. When I got to my locker I grabbed my English books since English was my first class, I walked to my class and sat at my seat at the back of the class I started looking out he class window

"Skyler are you even listening to me?" Ashley was snapping her fingers in my face.

"Huh? I didn't even know you were here"

"Clearly anyway I was just reminding you that we are going to the mall today after school" Ashley was wearing a white V-neck and some light blue pre ripped jeans that were cuffed at the bottom with some white vans.

"Ash do you even have money?"

Ashley nods and opens her navy blue backpack and flashes her wallet. "OK"

Ashley was about to say something but our English teacher began her lecture staling any chance Ashley had to speak. I looked back out the window at the Aspen trees that were changing colors from green to orange yellow red. The grass was no longer green it was dead and brown and crunched under your shoes, the grass around the Aspen tree the ground was covered in yellow orange red leaves. I paid attention the last ten minutes of class. when the bell rang I was off the next two ours of torture.

I walked to my locker to get my biology books before heading back to class. In biology class we had to sit at lab tables instead of desks the lab tables made the room look smaller, in the middle of the lab tables there was a sink with our equipment. Today our teacher decided that we would dissect worms she walked from table to table handing us worms from a jar she was fulling them out of the jar with tweezers. Ashley wanted to do everything so she cut pinched and squeezed, I was in charge of taking notes. By the end of class our worm and a few other kids worms had been annihilated into unrecognizable bits of goo.

After biology we had history. Yay NOT I honestly don't care. Not that we broke away from the United Kingdom, and we wrote the decoration of independence and stuff, and we rode "covered wagons" from New York to Oregon, we were also apart of many wars. See I know my history to some extent. I walked to my seat in the row in the back. You're probably wondering why I pick the back of the class a lot. Here is your answer I pick the back because I don't like people eyes on the back of my head its creepy and who knows what they do to you behind your back, and teachers manly call on people in the front leaving the people in the back alone, and its much quieter. Our teacher Mr. Black began his lecture about world war two. I drew on the cover of my notebook until class was over.

It was lunch time we ate at our normal table our table from last year it was by a door that lead to picnic tables outside, our table was under a large window I always sat with my back to the widow. I pulled out my lunch box and opened it. I scanned the line for Ashley. Ashley and I had been friends since kindergarten Ashley is my other half, I can't remember my life without her in it. Ashley and I met Emma last year she came and sat with us and acted like she had known us for years, at first we tried to get rid of her but we quit knowing she wouldn't leave us alone. Emma and Ashley walked over to our table together. Caring their dark blue school lunch trays. The girls set their trays down on the table across from me.

"I can't believe you're eating that" I fake gag. I haven't eaten school lunch since the fourth grade.

"Its food and it's not like the school lunches we had in elementary school" Ashley bites into her red apple. I shudder at the thought about the thought about our school lunches. It's not that they were moldy but really don't like school lunches and the school lunches were pretty unappetizing they looked gross. To me that is.

"Our school has lots of money you would think they would be able to spend a couple of extra dollars to get better apples"

"Are you complaining about your lunch?" I mock "That's why you should get cold lunch and not hot"

Cold lunch is lunch you bring to school, and hot lunch is lunch you get at school.

"OK girls it's just food" Emma is laughing.

We finished our lunches early. Emma and Ashley put their tray on the tray rack I put my lunch box in my backpack we walked out the door that lead to the picnic area we sat down at a random picnic table to talk.

"We have gym next" I tell them

"Eww don't say that" Ashley wined. She is the outdoorsy type but she doesn't like people telling her how to do stuff.

"But Ash that is the only class we have together" Emma tells her.

I frowned that was true. I was the only class we had together as a trio. Emma is a senior so she has different classes as us in a total different order. The bell rang so we walked to the girl's locker room to change into our gym outfits. At our school you could wear anything you wanted to wear in gym class. we really didn't have any dress code. But no one would really wear shorts that showed a lot or a tank top that would show a lot because at this time of year its freezing. But in the spring that's a total different story. Our gym classes are co-ed, apparently it was taboo for boys and girls to see each other in gym clothes, there were arguments with angary parents and there were many problems with that but after a while the parents stopped fighting with the school. common-sense won. Co-ed gym classes were fine by me I have boys in every class so why change? I changed in to my gym clothes very quickly.

I put some plane black sweats and a gray tee shirt on I tied my hair in a ponytail. Emma and Ashley took forever. So I sat down to put my Nike tennis shoes on. I changed in the stall don't worry I also put some deodorant on, one time a girl forgot to put some on before and after gym class and everyone ran from her and no one wanted to be near her in class it became our version of the cheese touch, well that's was Emma told me so I don't know how true it is.

Speaking of Emma, she walked out of the stall wearing pink shorts and a white V-neck her hair was in a braid. Ashley was wearing her purple short and fitted white tee shirt. We walked into the gym ready for class. Our coach said that this semester we would play volleyball. My favorite. Coach has asked me several times to join the volleyball team. As you can tell I didn't join them, but he never stops asking. Matt was picked to be captain of one of the teams. Matt has been Ashley's and mine friend since the third grade. Matt had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. Back to Matt picking some people for his team. Matts smiling blue eyes landed on me. I jogged over and ruffled his hair. Emma and Ashley were both picked for my team. Matt didn't pick Ashley and I because we are friends we are very completive and so is Matt we don't like to lose.

Just then the gym doors open and Daniel comes waling out of the boy's locker room in long shorts and a guy's tank top. "Daniel you're on this team" the coach points to the other team. I was relieved to hear he wasn't on my team. I was first to serve and I aimed the ball right for Daniels head. So I played a little dirty. Daniel could have hit the ball he had enough time and he's a werewolf so he's fast but he didn't the ball hit him in the nose. What is his plan? The coach and his tem members all ran over to him. Our coach blows his whistle until his face was as red as a tomato.

"HATHAWAY! YOUR OUT OF THE GAME!"

I was very surprised I thought the coach liked me. I growl and do as he says. Haha now I know his plan that wasn't a very funny joke.

"Hathaway you're a very good student, but I think you took it away a little" Coach is sitting next to me on the bench "I won't write you up because I think it was an accident but next time be more careful."

The rest of the class I had to watch them play volleyball while I sat on the bench board out of my mind. There was only ten minutes left in the in class there wasn't enough time to play another game so we had to go back to the lockers and change. I changed back into my black pre ripped jeans and white shirt with a skull cut out in the back, should I be worried that you could see my lacy black bra? Answer is yes but I don't really care. I put more deodorant on and took my pony tail out and brushed my hair and put more mascara and eyeliner on.

Ashley sprayed me with her Victoria secret perfume. I glare at her.

"What we are going to the mall and I don't want to be with someone who smells like sweat" Ashe glares back at me.

"Ash Sky only served once if anyone is sweaty it's you" Emma was already to go she was dressed her hair was brushed and she had a new layer of makeup on.

"True Emma, but being in that sweaty gym makes you sweat even if your just on the bleachers" I laugh. We walk out of the girl's locker room and into the sweaty gym to wait for the bell to ring. Standing outside, the girls locker room was Daniel. Not only was he a crazy werewolf he was a pervert as well!

"How does it feel to be kicked off the team" Daniel smirks.

"I didn't need to be on the team because either way you were going to lose" now it was my turn to smirk. Matts team beat Daniels team five to zero.

"She wouldn't have been kicked off if you weren't suck a jerk" Ashley snarls at him when Ashley snarled at him he backed off. What the heck is his problem?

"Rude" Emma says in a snotty rude rich girl voice. The voice the girls have in the movies.

The bell rang and we were off to our last period and that was math. I am OK at math. Most my teachers say I could be a straight A student but I lack the motivation so I'm stuck with B's, this year is going to change I am going to try the studying thing. The back of the row was full so I had to settle for the second to last row. Math class took forever but when it was finally over Ashley grabbed my hand and dragged out of the school and over to her dark blue Nissan Sentra. The mall was huge so it was five minutes out of town and to get there we had to drive by a cemetery. Cemeteries have a very uncomfortable to me they are dead and cold you feel like you're being watched by the ghosts of the corpse's that lay six or seven feet below your feet. I shudder at the thought of the place.

"HERE!" Ashley sounded very excited.

Before I know it I am being dragged out into the parking lot. Seriously her werewolf speed is drying me crazy she's here one second and gone the next. When we get inside the store that Ashley has picked we are at the Halloween costume racks looking at costumes.

"What do you think?" Ashley is holding up two costumes "Pirate or cat?"

"How about this one?" I hold up a werewolf costume.

"HAHA so funny I forgot to laugh" Ashley rolls her eyes and snatches the werewolf costume out of my hands.

I stick my bottom lip out "aww your no fun but I would get the pirate costume"

"OK I was thinking the same" Ashley is almost to the counter to buy her costume. "Sky do you even have a costume?"

"No I am fine"

"NO YOU NEED ONE!" Ashley runs back to the costumes. After twenty minutes of waiting she comes back with two costumes "What costume do you like best?" Ashley is holding up an angle costume and a devil costume.

"Umm…the devil"

"You just picked one didn't you?"

"Mhmm" I nod.

Ashley lets out a sigh "Devil costume it is then"

She walks over to the counter to buy the costumes.


	7. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

By the time Wednesday came around the whole school was covered in Halloween decorations. Emma is the school's student president so that's why she is in charge of everything Ashley and I were sitting in the lunch room eating our lunches "Hey girls do you like the decorations?" Emma says form behind us that made me jump. "So what are you girls for Halloween?"

"I am a pirate!"

"I am a devil" I growl

"Cool costumes girls I am a vampire"

"I told Ashley that she should be a werewolf, but she turned the idea down"

"Why be a werewolf for the rest of Halloween when you will be one for the rest of your life" Emma is rubbing Ashley's back. Emma does have a point.

"On Saturday is Halloween and it is the full moon" I noted out loud.

"Please don't remind me, I don't want to think about wolfing out" Ashley sighs.

"Emma and I will both be by your side no matter what happens" I grab her hand and give it a squeeze.

"I promise Ashley you're like our sister" Emma shows the promise in her eyes.

"Emma we need to finish getting the gym ready" Sara was half out of breath she must have been running all over the school looking for Emma.

"I will be right there" Emma smiles sweetly "I am going to your house after school to change Ok? ok"

"Ok then" I say surprised, but not completely it sounds like Emma to make plans like that.

The bell rings and it was time for class, I head to my locker to get my books for chemistry. I walk upstairs to my chemistry class room. I do not want to want to be in class with the physio killing werewolf. I took a deep breath and counted to ten before I entered the horrid class room. But when I walked in the room smelled different it smelled like pumpkin spice it never smelled so nice I walked over to my desk hesitantly.

"We have a new teacher!" Ashley squeals. Ashley got to class before me she had her class books in her backpack and she had hot lunch.

"Why not that I am happy we got rid of the wolf lady"

Our conversation became a whisper our teacher stood up from her desk I did not see her when I walked in. Then again I wasn't really looking for her.

"Class I am Mrs. Meyers but you can call me Jennifer, your last teacher quit because of some issues she had" She had a very cheery attitude. "Who is ready for chemistry?"

"Jennifer" has reddish brown hair and kind brown eyes and some very white teeth, her pink glasses hung around her neck on a lanyard that was made out of beads that were the same color as her classes. She was wearing a black skirt the looked a little tight and were black and she was wearing a white button up blouse. The rest of the class I looked around the room. When the class was over Ashley and Emma came to my house to change into their costumes.

When we got home Chase was on the love seat watching a Halloween movie on ABC. It was about three witch sisters that were coming back from the dead because of some kids. It looked good I wanted to watch it but I had to get changed into my devil costume. When I got to my room Emma was already changing in my bathroom and Ashley had scattered her makeup scattered in front of my long mirror. I could tell that it was going to take a while before I could either change or do my makeup and hair. I know what you're thinking why not change in my mom's bathroom? And do my makeup in there as well. Here are your answers my costume is hanging up in my bathroom. My mom takes her makeup stuff whenever she leaves town and she takes all of it. She never leaves town without the essentials. So I went down stairs to watch TV with my old buddy Chase.

"Hey Chase" I smile sweetly at him. I slide down on the couch next to him.

"Hey this movie is so… I can't quite describe it"

"Childish? Anyway what did you do today? Any new bodies? Or clues?"

"HA! Childish, it's not childish it's just not for my age group. No new bodies or clues, but that doesn't mean I am going to stop looking. How was your day? Anything interesting happen?"

"Age group? Whatever you say. I didn't think so but I thought it couldn't hurt to ask. Yes, something very interesting did in fact happen, Mrs. Olson our chemistry teacher, who Emma Ashley and I think is a werewolf in Daniels rouge pack. She quit working at the school. the only thing our new teacher say was she quit because of some issues"

"Issues? What kind of issues? ... Are you excited for the haunted house today? And the bonfire on Friday? On Saturday it's the big day its Halloween"

"She didn't say what the issues were… I guess I am ready for the haunted house Emma worked so hard on, and as for the bonfire I don't think I will I don't like to get drunk by a fire and be burned alive while laughing about being barbecued alive, no thank you count me out and besides I have a lot to do before Saturday. Saturday is the day Ashley transforms into…well…a…werewolf" I whispered a werewolf.

"I am going to the bonfire but not to drink or party with Emma even though she invited me to. I am going to make sure people don't drink too much and don't hurt each other. I got you girls some stuff for when Ashley you know…changes." Chase stands up from the love seat "I am glad to hear that you don't like to drink"

Chases disappears into the spare bedroom. When he finally does come back to the living room he has a big black duffle bag. Chase sets the duffle bag on the floor in front of my feet, he unzips the bag and inside the bag are thick heavy silver chains and some handcuffs but not the police kid they are thicker and in the back of the bag was a medical kit.

"What is in the kit?" I point to the kit.

"Tranquilizers I read somewhere that when a werewolf first few turns silver chins and tranquilizers weaken them and they help them from hurting themselves or other people during the transformation"

"Thanks for getting the stuff, do you want us to shoot Ashley?"

"Shoot her? Are you NUTS!? I would never shoot her, they are just in case we need them. Shouldn't you be getting in to your costume?"

"We? So you believe in the supernatural now? I knew you wouldn't have, but the look on your face was priceless. Even if you were planning on shooting her I would make sure you didn't even get in range to shoot her. I should be changing but my friends are changing and they are taking forever"

"Look I don't believe in the supernatural world but if she really is going to transform than I need to see it and I want to protect you any way I can, but as of right now I think you kids are letting nonsense get to your mind and I wish you girls would stop, but I know that won't happen so I must be with you"

I was about to say something but I was cut off "SKYLER ROSE HATHAWAY!" Emma shouts from my room.

Oh god its my turn to be tortured I slowly rise from the loveseat and I walk as slow as a turtle up the stairs. When I get to my room I am shoved into my bathroom. "Hurry get your costume on" Emma shoves me into my bathroom.

I turn slowly around and I see my costume hanging on the shower where I left it, I grabbed my costume off its hanger. When I was done changing I and walked out into my bedroom, the next thing I know I am being shoved to the floor in front of Ashley. Ashley was in her costume her costume had a red and white stripped top that was ruffles and a leather belt around her waist (the belt was made with fake leather the leather that comes with costumes) the bottom of the dress was black with rips at the bottom, Ashley's hair was curled and she had a red and white stripped bandana around her head, her eyeliner wings were huge and her Smokey eye has some silver sparkles in it her lips were bright red.

Ashley started to do my makeup and Emma was doing my hair so I would be done sooner.

"So what were you and handsome down there talking about?" Emma was supposed to be a vampire but she didn't look like one. She wore a purple dress that showed a little too much at the top. Well it showed a lot in my opinion. The dress stopped above her knees. She wore a black wig that looked real it actually looked like she dyed her hair black. Her makeup included a lot of black and purple. Her lips were a dark purple color.

"Nothing really"

"Nothing really? It sounded important chains and tranquilizers"

"Oh right about that…" I trailed off.

Ashley moved out of the way of the mirror so I could see my makeover. I look nothing like me I look like a different person. My eye shadow had some red with some black out lining the red, my eyes were outlined in black eyeliner, and my mascara looked really different.

"Here put this color on" Emma hands me black tub. I opened the tub to reveal a dark blood red lip gloss. "Done"

I looked up from the tub to see my hair. it was wavy but it was beautiful. If I had the time to do my hair before school…or ever… I would do this style. Emma let my side bangs fall in front of my left eye, she grabbed the ends and lifted them up a little so they were out of my eye but still in my face and pinned it up with some black bobby pins then went crazy with the hair spray. One she was done going crazy she put my devil horns on.

I looked around the room Ashley was on my bed zipping up her knee high boots that had a lot of heel. If I walked in those I would break a bone or two. Emma was getting her flats on.

"Skyler do you have shoes to wear?" Emma opened my closet door "Thank god" Emma sounded relived she pulled out a pair of boots that looked like Ashley's. I had never worn those so I don't know why I got them, in fact I forgot I had them.

"I can't wear those" I shoot Emma a worried look from the mirror.

"You'll be fine" Emma tries to reassure me "What size are they?"

"Six"

"They are my size I will wear these and you can wear my flats" Emma slips her flats off her feet and hands them to me before she sits on the bed next to Ashley to put the boots on. I slip the flats on. We walk down stairs one in front of the other Ashley in front Emma in the middle and me in the back.

"WOW! You girls look great" Chase gives us the big thumbs up. Emma blushes. She really likes him, I mean it's so obvious. We climbed into Emma's red Toyota highlander. I climbed into the seat next to driver's seat, leaving no room for Ashley to sit in the front making her climb into the back seat.


End file.
